Panda
by choco momo
Summary: [KrisTao Fanfiction] Tetangga menyebalkan/"Kau dipukul oleh seekor Panda Kris?"/Tunggu saja pembalasanku Tuan Panda yang manis dan sexy/Dedicated to HappyChanyeolDay/OneShoot/ PG-17/ Warning inside /With Kris and Tao as Main cast/ Shounen Ai/ Boys X boys/ Mind to R&R chingu?


Disclaimer : SMent

Main cast : Hung ZiTao & Wu YiFan.

Gendre : Drama, Romance, Fluff.

Theme : Candy-candy of Love.

Lenght: One Shoot. Drable.

Warning : Full of Fluff! BL (boys love). Yaoi. MalexMale. Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan,

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Presented]

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

Story presented by © Sora Yagami.

Insipired by © Growl_EXO

Cast and anything in this story © SMent & CJes Ent.

**Panda.**

Pemuda yang memutuskan untuk menghabiskan malamnya dengan mengerjakan tugas sekolah menumpuk yang dengan kejamnya diberikan oleh para guru kesayangannya—yang sialnya harus dikumpukan besok pagi— membuatnya dengan terpaksa mendudukan dirinya dikursi belajar untuk memecahkan rumus aljabar dan trigonometri yang kalau boleh jujur sama sekali bukanlah bidang yang diakuasai dan setelah berhasil dia selesaikan tentu saja dia berpikir bahwa merembahkan diri dan kemudian terhanyut dialam mimpi merupakan suatu kemewahan tersendiri, namun sepertinya kali ini Tao— nama namja itu—harus melupakan niatan awalnya.

Terbukti dengan sudah berulang kali dirinya membalikkan tubuh, mencari posisi yang nyaman namun pikirannya tidak kunjung jua terlelap. Tentu saja, bagaimana bisa dia tidur dan beristirahat sementara tetangga penthousenya yang tercinta ini mengadakan pesta hingga jam 2 pagi.

Siapa orang gila yang mau bergoyang ditengah malam seperti ini? Pikir Tao sakartis.

Mengacuhkan pikirannya yang mulai meracau, Tao memutuskan untuk menutup kedua telinganya dengan menggunakan penutup telinga yang umumnya hanya dia gunakan saat dimalam bersalju yang berangin—yang berhasil dia temukan dilaci meja nakas—untuk menutupi telinganya, namun rupanya music elektro pengiring pesta yang diadakan tetangganya rupanya masih terlalu keras hingga dia bahkan masih bisa mendengar suara teriakan orang-orang yang mulai gila karena terhanyut dengan kesenangan surgawi.

Demi Tuhan, yang dia butuhkan saat ini hanyalah tidur karena besok dia masih harus menghadapi mid pelajaran kimia dan dengan kelelahan karena mengerjakan tugas saja sudah cukup untuk menurunkan konstrasi belajarnya, bagaimana jadinya kalau dia tetap terjaga.

Tuhan, tolonglah, siapapun yang mengadakan pesta itu? Bujuk dia agar segera menghentikannya. Aku sangat mengantuk. Mohon Tao didalam hati.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan Tao yang akhirnya terdiam sembari menatap nyalang langit-langit kamarnya yang diberi warna langit malam dengan benak yang berteriak agar siapapun yang menyebabkan semua ini agar mengehentikan kegilaaan yang telah mereka ciptakan agar segera berhenti sebelum dia benar-benar menjadi gila karenanya.

Tao mencoba toleran, dia bukan tipe tetangga yang suka ikut campur urusan orang-orang yang tinggal satu atap dengannya dan dia juga buke tipe yang usil hingga selalu mengetahui siapa perusuh yang memutuskan untuk membeli penthouse mewah berharga fantatis yang berada persis didepan penthousenya.

Tetapi ini sama sekali bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya, malam-malamnya yang seharusnya dihabiskan dengan berkonstrasi pada apa yang seharusnya dia kerjakan sebagai seorang siswa justru malah berakhir dengan Tao yang berteriak pada sang ayah agar mereka pindah atau merutuki pelaku perusakan konstrasi belajarnya dan berharap demi segala yang ada dijagat raya agar orang tersebut sadar atau paling tidak tahu diri dengan memasang pengedap suara di penthousenya agar tidak mengganggu tetangga malang contohnya seperti dirinya ini.

Namun harapan Tao tidak kunjung terkabul, dua bulan berlalu dan dia sama sekali tidak merasakan perubahan yang berarti kecuali dirinya yang mengetahui fakta bahwa siapapun orang yang mengadakan pesta itu selalu melakukannya setiap kamis malam.

Apa dia sekaya itu hingga menghambur-hamburkan uang hanya untuk kesenangan sesaat? Pesta? Setiap minggu? Orang itu pasti sangat kaya raya dan pasti sudah gila karena terlalu banyak memiliki uang.

Dia sudah pernah meminta, memohon bahkan hingga bersunggut-sungut pada petugs security bahkan hingga nekat menelpon manager gedung tempat mereka tinggal agar berbicara dengan tetangga disebelah penthousenya untuk bersedia menghentikan kebiasaannya berpesta hingga malam hari tetangganya dan mengganggu ketenangan dirinya yang notabene merasa sangat tersiksa namun sama sekali tidak digubris dengan alasan yang tidak diketahui.

Dan usut punya usut, ternyata sipengada pesta juga adalah orang yang memiliki keseluruhan dari gedung tempat dia tinggal.

Sial, orang macam apa yang sebenarnya sedang dia hadapi saat ini.

Lelah dengan keadaan dan juga harus terus berperang dengan keputusasaan dan rasa kesal didalam benaknya, Tao memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri untuk bertatapan langsung dengan si _freaky bastard _yang telah merusak malamnya yang seharusnya penuh ketenangan dan mimpi indah.

Tao merapatkan mantel biru dongker bermerk gucci yang dikenakannya untuk menghalau udara dingin yang terasa menusuk tulang, sudah beberapa lama dia berdiri didepan pintu mewah berpelitur ini dengan sesekali tanpa sabaran terus memencet bel yang sepertinya berapa kalipun berdering tidak akan mampu membuat telinga-telinga para makhluk penghuni pesta penuh kekacauan itu mendengar lengkingan bel yang berdentang begitu nyaring.

Apa mereka semua sebenarnya sudah tuli? Dumel Tao didalam hati.

Ayolah, dia sudah sangat kedinginan berdiri dilorong antar penthouse selama hampir setengah jam dan jujur saja semua emosi yang sedari tadi dia tahan sudah hampir terkuras habis dengan mata yang sangat mengantuk dan tubuh yang kelelahan.

Besok xiumin pasti akan mengejeknya habis-habisan karena lingkaran hitam dimatanya akan semakin terlihat dan tentu saja hal itu membuatnya seakan-akan dia memang senang diejek sebagai seekor panda.

Demi Tuhan dia akan menghajar siapapun orang yang tidak segera menghentikan kegilaan ini.

Ketika pintu itu akhirnya terbuka dan menampakan sosok yang kalau saja Tao dalam keadaan pikiran tenang, mungkin saja dia sudah akan memuji habis-habisan namja yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya, dengan ketampanan yang entah mengapa terlihat seakan tidak manusiawi, hidung mancung, bibir merah tebal yang seolah meminta untuk dilumat, rahang tegas, tulang pipi tinggi dan jangan lupakan tubuh tinggi semampai yang justru semakin menunjang penampilannya, membuat siapapun yang menatap namja itu akan berpikir kira-kira otot seperti apa yang akan mereka temukan dibalik kaos bermerek ternama yang dia kenakan.

Terlingkupi oleh kekuatan itu, merasakan dirinya pasrah didalam pesona.  
Tetapi tidak, saat ini pikirannya terlalu terjaga untuk mengeluarkan serentetan kalimat bernada pujian.

"Hey..." tidak disangka ternyata suaranya begitu berat dan dalam. Terdengar begitu sexy dan menggoda. "Apa yang kau lakukan didepan penthouseku?" tanyanya dengan aksen china yang terdengar sangat kentara.

Tao merasa sedikit risih saat namja yang baru dia sadari memiliki rambut hitam yang sengaja dipotong pendek ala boyband itu menatap tubuhnya dari atas kepala hingga kaki dan dia bersumpah melihat seringai dibibir sexy itu saat matanya menangkap kilatan dimata Tao.

Dia begitu tahu namja itu bergairah padanya, dia sama sekali bukan anak ingusan yang tidak bisa membedakan mana tatapan penuh napsu dan mana yang tidak.

Tao mendengus. "Tolong matikan musiknya."

"Apa?"

Sekali lagi Tao menghela napas, mencoba menyabarkan dirinya yang sudah mulai dikuasai emosi. Pecayalah, mekispun lelaki itu sangat tampan menyaingi dewa Yunani, dia tidak akan segan-segan untuk memukulnya. "Aku bilang, tolong matikan musiknya." dengan sengaja dia menekankan kata tolong pada kalimatnya.

Namja itu justru malah tersenyum kalau bisa lebih disebut sebagai seringai yang entah mengapa membuatnya justru terlihat semakin menawan. "Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana? Lagipula siapa kau berhak memerintahku." tuturnya sembari melipat kedua lengan besarnya didepan dada.

Namja itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu yang tertutup sembari matanya tidak pernah lepas menatap Tao.

Tao mendengus didalam hati, ternyata selain bajingan, namja yang harus dia akui sangat tampan ini juga sangat angkuh.

"Aku adalah orang yang kau rugikan. Kau menggangu malamku."

Kali ini giliran namja itu yang mendengus. "Bagian mana dari diriku yang menggangu malam mu? Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan?" kekehnya.  
" Aku sedang sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk membahasnya denganmu saat ini. Matikan musiknya." ucapnya disela-sela rahangnya yang mengatup.

Melihat kilat kemarahan dikedua manik hitam Tao, namja itu justru malah tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kau bilang aku mengganggumu. Lalu kau sendiri? apa yang kau lakukan didepan penthouse seorang pria pada jam 3 malam?"

Tao mendelik pada namja itu. "Aku tidak akan datang kemari jika saja kau cukup waras untuk memikirkan orang-orang yang tinggal disekitarmu telah terusik."

Namja itu terkelak. "Begitukah? Tetapi karena kau sudah ada disini, bagaimana kalau kau bergabung saja denganku dan lihat apakah memang aku yang telah menyebabkan semua keributan ini."

Tao menatap tajam namja yang masih mengumbar senyuman mempesona itu. "Apa kalau aku masuk kedalam kau akan mematikan musiknya?"

Dia hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Kita lihat saja."

Saat pintu dibelakang tubuh tegap namja itu akhirnya terbuka, Tao hanya mampu terdiam kala langkahnya terhenti ketika manik matanya menangkap orang-orang yang menggila seperti kehilangan kesadaran menyebar diseluruh penjuru ruangan seperti telah terhipnotis pada musik yang menghentak-hentak diudara.

Astaga, orang-orang ini memang sudah gila. Pikirnya.

"Namaku Kris anyway." bisiknya, tepat disamping telinga Tao hingga membuat bulu disekujur tubuhnya meremang.

Dari jarak sedekat ini dia bahkan dapat mencium aroma maskulin yang dikuarkan dari tubuh namja yang mengaku bernama Kris itu meskipun ruangan yang begitu mewah ini dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang menegak alkohol berkadar tinggi.

Kris berdiri persis dibelakang tubuhnya hingga hampir bersentuhan.

Menolak segala pesona yang coba diumbar namja itu, Tao lantas memalingkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan cepat menghadap Kris. "Bisakah sekarang kau mematikan musiknya."

Kris tergelak dan justru malah berteriak kearah kerumunan teman-temannya yang sedang berpesta. "Apakah aku harus mematikan musiknya kawan-kawan?"

Semua orang kompak menjawab tidak dan sejurus kemudian kembali tertawa-tawa seperti segerombolan binatang haus napsu yang tidak punya akal.

"Tetapi dia memintaku melakukannya." teriak Kris lagi, dengan nada yang sengaja dipanjang-panjangkan, membuat Tao semakin geram.

Kris menatap Tao, lalu kemudian berjalan kearah gerombolan teman-temannya sembari merentangkang lengannya, seolah mengatakan bahwa dialah yang berkuasa ditempat ini dan setiap perkataannya adalah mutlak untuk diperintahkan. "Kau lihat sendiri, mereka tidak ingin mematikan musiknya. Apa yang bisa kulakukan."

Namja bermarga Huang itu meremas kepalan tangannya hingga kuku-kuku jarinya terbenam menusuk kulit.

Habis sudah semua kesabarannya.

Semua orang terpekik penuh keterkejutan ketika kemudian dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri menyaksikan Tao melakukan gerakan yang begitu cepat, namja itu berputar diudara dan kemudian menghantamkan kakinya begitu keras kearah Kris yang sudah tidak sempat lagi menghindar dan kemudian jatuh terlempar sejauh beberapa meter dengan luka lebam dibagian wajah yang sudah bisa dipastikan akan meninggalkan bekas yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

Kris bangkit dari posisi jatuh berbaringnya sembari memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas, kedua matanya menatap penuh keterkejutan pada namja yang—tidak seperti dia duga—ternyata menguasai ilmu bela diri wushu dengan sangat bagus, terbukti dengan gerakannya yang begitu cepat dan efisien hingga dirinya yang bahkan telah menguasai kempo dan kungfu tidak dapat memprediksi serangan mendadak yang diarahkan padanya.

Tidak memperdulikan Kris yang nampak begitu Shock, Tao melangkahkan kakinya kearah sumber bencana yaitu satu set lengkap sound system yang Kris pesan jauh-jauh dari jerman, semua serentak menyingkir untuk memberikan jalan dan kemudian mematikannya tanpa harus repot-repot memencet tombolnya karena Tao baru saja menyiram benda elektronik terbaru berharga menakjubkan itu dengan menggunakan cocktail yang dihidangkan dimeja disamping sound system.

"Nah tuan Kris yang terhomat, urusanku disini sudah selesai. Selamat malam." ucapnya sebelum kemudian berbalik pergi begitu saja bahkan tanpa mengucapkan kalimat penyesalan.  
Kris refleks mengedipkan matanya ketika Sehun ternyata dengan tanpa berperasaan mengabadikan momen kejatuhan dirinya menggunakan kamera berkualitas tinggi dengan tampang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalah.

Kapan lagi bisa mendaptkan momen seorang Kris yang dipuja-puja diluar sana sekarang terbari dilantai dengan posisi yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

Kai menghela napas sembari menjongkokan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Kris yang masih terbaring diatas lantai yang sangat dingin.  
"Kau dihajar oleh seekor panda Kris."

Hebat, dirinya telah berhasil dipermalukan, tapi bukan berarti semuanya hanya akan berakhir hinggi disini saja.

Tunggu saja pembalasanku Tuan Panda yang manis dan sexy.

Aku akan membuatmu menyesali setiap inci dari kerusakan kulitku. Rutuknya dalam hati.

**FIN**

**A.N: dengan datangnya Fic ini. aku ingin menyampaikan permohonan maaf, karena beberapa sebab aku memutuskan untuk tidak mempublish Fic SiBum dan YunJae melalui akun ini untuk sementara, tetapi akan diPublish melalui akun FB pribadi ku.**


End file.
